Heart Fire
by Royalsea
Summary: Caroline Forbes was never meant to fall. Being falsely accused of crimes she did not commit Caroline is thrown out into the Human world unarmed and unprepared. Klaus Mikaelson had, had enough. Too bad he's left to deal with a crazed woman who fell magically out of the sky. Neither are ready for what their encounter will bring.
1. She Who Fell From The Sky

_Chapter Song: We Might Fall by Ryan Star_

"DAMON" her heartily throat screamed as she fell. The clouds passed her vision and the cold air traced every inch of her bodily skin. All that was light and warm was evaporating and darkness was spreading, coming closer ready to envelop her.

She tried to stop her sound, beg she would not haunt him but what she did or what she was going to do was no longer in her control.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU" she heard the desperate call from Stefan; she could imagine him running, trying to make it.

But she knew it was too late. All she could do was pray Elena would not cause any more trouble between her brothers and rain a flag of peace at Caroline's misfortune.

She was being sent to god's world now. Where it was possible to be wounded and where she could see the true color of her blood.

She was never meant to be human. If she was, she would be born that way. Falling, took away her destiny and her birth right. Even if her brothers found her she would never regain what she had lost.

Creatures like she weren't made to love and hate. They were human feelings, which swayed humans. A curse that had shunned over her for the falseness of her crime.

Caroline had never loved nor hated and was being thrown into a world that did.

"Spirits Help me"

* * *

Klaus' had, had enough. Elijah wanted results than damn he could get them himself. He slammed his hands down on the pier railing, wishing he could be just like the black sea ahead of him. Still.

Their occupation expected a lot out of him and his brothers. Elijah was absorbed with his work often trailing his subjects alone because he hated the way Klaus unwinnded after each job with alcohol .Not everybody could work like a machine like Elijah. He would always pester him that the booze and the cheap company would haze his judgement. Klaus wasn't that bad though, Kol on the other hand was Elijah's worst orderable nightmare. The partying, the strippers, the drugs, Elijah had told Kol that once he had cleaned himself up and focused on the impotency of their job then they could talk again. That was over a year ago.

At this current time Klaus was with Kol, well Kol was back at the hotel doing god knows what with that shallow, perky southern bartender but they were together as doing a job together. A first in 6 weeks, Kol's excessive partying could be too much for him at times.

A few hours ago they had killed a human; they didn't do that often unless they were compelled. This one however wasn't The guy Shane? He was harbouring information about the location of approximately a tomb of Vampires. It was going all peachy, Kol had token the effort to nearly drown the man to talk and all they had gotten out of him was gibberish about them being his sacrifices to raise Silas, that was when Kol stabbed him with an opposing pipe. A sloppy move, they had been taught better but for the first time in a long time Kol appeared on edged.

Elijah was more than furious when he got the call Kol had taken a human life. Klaus was the one to play messenger as the two refused to talk to each other but ague through him.

"DAMONNN" A woman's voice roared from above.

In surprised he turned his head to the sky as a falling woman with long blond hair coating her bare body fell closer and closer to land.

"Shit" Klaus said taking steps back, expecting her to come crashing down on top of him.

The woman missed the pier and hit the water's surface instead. Her body sank like weights.

Klaus had seen many strange things you know being a Vampire Hunter and all but a woman falling from the sky was new to him.

He waited for her to surface but the still water she had broken ever saw the pop of her head arise. The black water was being disturbed but urgent splashes.

Klaus waited another second before the thought clicked in his mind... _She couldn't swim._

Not wasting any time he jumped into the unknown waters completely clothed to save the failing damsel. He swam to her but getting close was an obstacle the girl was like a wild bird in fright. Getting hold of one of the arms was a challenge but he was able to wrap it around his neck.

You'd think she got the clue he was trying to save her but nooo.

"Calm Down" He ordered

Her head was underwater. In one quick motion he swooped to grab her arm but missed, the next option was her waist. Getting a decent hold he hulled her up. Her mighty long blond hair was raked over her face but he could hear the gasp she made as she gulped down air.

That didn't stop the craze of her other arm not hooked around his neck. It hovered above her like she was trying to reach the sky in her own absurdness.

After a couple of "Your okay", " I've got you" "Calm Down" She eased, that arm flopped down splattering underneath the water and the arm that was around his neck pushed him down. She had lost consciousness he was aware. It was far easier to swim her to the part of the pier that had steps down to the water now she was no longer struggling against his efforts.

Klaus heaved the unconscious, sky falling, nude woman up on to the pier. Trying to stay respectful enough not to give her a once over. If she hadn't been unconscious or the satiation had been nothing less than normal he was sure he would have liked to do other things with her. Shame, Elijah would have called her a job, an investigation of the strange occurrence. The normal don't just magically appear form above.

Klaus dragged himself out, His clothes heavy and drenched in water. He pulled off his shirt before digging into his pocket for his phone, throwing out some soggy cigarettes while he was at it.

He hated when Elijah was right to force him to get this practical, resistant unappealing looking phone that didn't mind going for a dip. He decided to dial Kol, He had enough of Elijah for one night. As it rang he leaned in closer to check over the woman's breathing, his spare hand reaching for her pulse.

"What" Answered an annoyed brother. Thumping echoed in the background.

"We have a situation"

"What" He repeated "At 12:30 in the morning"

"It's almost 3" Klaus corrected.  
"Not interested brother, Why the hell are you searching out trouble so late at night"  
There was a loud clatter on Kol's end, Kol muffle the phone as Klaus heard his brother shooe away a girl named Anna.

"But you haven't finished yet" The girl wined

"We usually work at night" Klaus was growing impatient. They hunted creatures of the night Vampires, Werewolves for crying out loud.

"Yeah yeah" Kol Sighed "Fine I'll come"  
"Don't take your time and get rid of the woman in our hotel room" He said seriously.

"Anything else, your highness"  
"Yes bring some woman's clothing"  
Kol paused to evaluate what his brother was saying. _Woman's clothes?_

"I'm on my way."

Klaus shut his phone. His attention back at the girl, her breathing was even and her pulse was steady. It would have been a pain if she was in a more serious condition; he was not one for hospitals. Lifting his fingers he gently pushed side her long bright blonde hair that was beginning to pick up in its natural curls.

His jaw dropped, removing his hand away quickly like she was poison. "How could this be?" he whispered

The woman had a peaceful face completely opposite to her screams while falling from the sky and failing in the water. Her eyelids pattered down, her smooth cheeks colorless, her lips were the only part of her face that moved so she could breath. He had to keep reminding himself she was moving, this was impossible

"Caroline Forbes you're suppose to be dead..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new fic, I hoped you enjoyed it! I wanted to seriously write an AU but still have the supernatural involved. Klaus, Elijah and Kol are Vampire hunter's, an occupation they were born into. They also hunt down werewolves and destructive witches. Please Leave a Review to tell me what you think! **


	2. No More Dreaming Like A Boy

_Chapter Song: Blinding by Florence + Machine _

"Oh my Goodness, Oh my goodness "Cried Elena, her limbs were shaking and standing didn't appear to be possible as she collapse to the floor. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew it would be punished for if she was caught but it wasn't suppose to end like this. SHE was supposed to be facing the judgement no, not Caroline.

Damon was beside Elena, as shocked as she, though completely speechless. To fall wasn't a punishment likely to be sentenced. Never had they thought this would happen... It was him and Elena and by the perplex face belonging to his brother, Stefan too. Stefan who was crouched banging furiously on the floor to open, He screeched a desperate "Nooo"

"Stefan" Elena begged, her tears were beginning.

Stefan's mouth closed at the sound of her voice. As soon as he stopped his furious pounding he speeded at blinding speed to wrap his hands around his brother's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM" He bellowed  
"I DID'T SAY ANYTHING TO THEM" Damon yelled back. He would never endanger Caroline like this, she was his sister for spirit sake did Stefan really think he would purposely do this to sweet Caroline?.

Damon was able to rip of Stefan's hands away from his neck but lost grip of one of Stefan's hands and saw it fly up and felt it slam into his face. Damon fell to the floor, in retaliation he kicked in Stefan's ankles and heard his fall soon after. Stefan crawled with his might and lay another punch on him right into the ribs.

Damon had always been the better fighter out of his brother, his hit's contained more strength and his style was fast though reckless but paid off if you minus the injuries. He caught Stefan's arm and swang the man on his back and as he was about to return a punch into his ribs. He caught the flash of his face; Stefan's eye's boring at him in rage. Those eyes more green than blue, Damon's were always more blue than green but Caroline's were just in the middle, she was their only connection. He couldn't and with his hesitation Stefan took the advantage and elbowed him once into the chest and the second in the nose, Damon rolled of as suspected.

"Stop it Stefan" Shrieked out Elena again, hopelessly on her hands and knees with tears dribbling from her cheeks.  
He glowered back at her. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ELENA" He got of Damon to turn his attention onto her.

"I never never meant for this to happen"

"But it did and now Caroline is GONE"

"I'm so sorry" Elena sobbed. Cover her face too ashamed to face Stefan directly.

"Don't yell at her" Damon tired to defended, his voice coughing out the words. His face was swallowed in pain, black blood easing from his nose. He shouldn't have hesitated

"You can both go to Hell" Stefan spat before remembering Caroline was the one falling. She would experience the real hell.

Caroline was alone again; hadn't he just promised he would always be there for her. That she could always come back to him but how could he find her when she was thrown to earth camouflaged with billion's of human's in a human body herself.

In his pure frustration he continued to kick Damon's side ignoring Elena's screams. Shouldn't he be kicking himself also? He was just as guilty as he was.

* * *

"What's taking you so long" Klaus motioned his brother to come closer.

"Well maybe you should add where the hell you are next time" Kol picked up his pace until he saw her "Whoa"

Kol's jogging reduced till he was a few paces away, shamelessly looking over the naked blonde woman. She had magnificent long curly hair that smeared over the pier, her face unbothered and her mouth gapped open taking in deep breaths and her back arching with her chest. He hadn't finished examine over her, Klaus' glare was covered in fury.

"Kol" He scolded, yanking the clothes out of Kol's loose grip. Turned out his brother had only found one item of woman's clothing which was a skimpy skirt and his very own leather jacket that would cover her till the high of her thigh's. Oh how could he forget the girls Kol usually knew didn't particularly own clothes.

"Nice catch" Kol finally commented as Klaus expected, "No wonder you like visiting the beach so much"

"Turn around" He ordered Kol, as he curved his palm around her neck and pulled her up leaning her against his chest so he could use his hands to slip he's jumper over her arms and zip the item up.

"I'll put on the skirt" Kol offered,

"I thought I told you to turn around" He growled at his brother.

Kol ignored him. "Did you find her like this" His voice suddenly more serious.

"No" Klaus paused. He hoped Kol would take this seriously. "She fell from the sky"

"Sure she did, did you drop a penny into the sea make a wish ask for eye candy, brother I did tell you that's it's wishing wells that grant wishes not the sea"

"She fell from the sky Kol, She was screaming and fell into the water"

"Ah huh and she was also..."

"KOL I'M SERIOUS"

Kol 's plastered grin, disappeared of his face at the tone of his brother's voice. Klaus didn't speak like that not to him or Elijah or Rebekah. Not even to the god damn vermin they hunted down for sport. His brother was easy going for the most part, uninterested in arguments between him and Elijah or his disruptive flings and the way he threw money around like it grew on trees. Whoever this naked woman was that was limply unconscious had furrowed beneath Klaus' skin and had strangled out any humour of the situation. Kol was expecting over her again why had she shaken Klaus so much? What was it about her? She was good looking but they had seen the good looking die heck the demons they hunted for the majority of the time were good looking.

Klaus fended any strains of her hair from covering her face. He was purposely holding her in a way he couldn't see her face

There was something oddly familiar now that Kol had concentrated like he had seen her in a photo? poster? Drawing? YES Drawing.

"Shit" Kol blurted out, Klaus' eyes whisked their way up to his.

"She's the one... last year you were... weren't you"

"I was drawing her" Klaus confirmed solemnly

"But you had said you never..."

"I hadn't".

"I thought you said she was..."

"Dead" Klaus finished.

"Dead as living Vampire dead or dead dead"

Klaus through him unamused look.

"Well this is a first" Kol raked his hand through his hair just like the girl in the hotel did. The memories of this afternoon burned into his mind again.

_"I want to raise Silas; he'll bring back the dead" _

He knew he should have impaled that pipe in that Shane guy twice. It couldn't have been possible someone had already raised the guy, which would mean the apocalypse was in play the present was far too quiet for that.

"Maybe you made a mistake and she wasn't really dead"

"Her face haunted me Kol for 6 months she was all I dreamed about, I had to find out who she was and I did." He closed his eyes his hold fastening on the girl's shoulders.

Kol was afraid to ask. Klaus for a time became unbearable to work with; he was obsessed with drawing this girl first just her eyes but then the lines in her face and then the horrific expression's she made. He isolated himself, hiding his drawings unfocused on the job at hand. Until after another six months later he set up to meet himself and Rebekah leaving out the fact he invited Elijah too. And he was back to his old self. Like nothing had happened.

Elijah had rudely said it was most defiantly just a grudged cursed put on by a vengeful witch and one of them or some other hunter probably got rid of her.

"Her name is Caroline Elizabeth Forbes" Klaus continued "She was murdered by her brothers' mistress a woman name Katherine Pierce, they had invited her into their homes and the woman they described as a formidable beauty suffocated Caroline in her sleep"

Kol gulped, "Then she still could be a Vampire"

"The family tired Katherine to the girls' body in vervained ropes, back to back and set them a flame it was an obstacle watched by the whole town... the burning of the demon"

"Sounds like a barbaric town" Kol could hardly see a town get away with burning two bodies in public, hiding two murders' no matter if one of them was a monster. The state would try and investigate the girl's death anyway.

"Mystic Fall's was"

"Why do I feel like you're keeping something out Niklaus"

"Caroline" He used his head to indicate at the girl in his arms. "Died in 1864"

Kol's jaw dropped that wasn't something he had been expecting, he stared at the woman in disbelief _it was_ _imposable_. She was breathing and alive; his brother must have read something wrong.

The woman's pale lips trembled a little as her eyelids fluttered, Klaus' was alarmed at the thought she would wake.

"I guess we have to kill her then" said Kol, weary she would wake too.

"What?!" Klaus said like it was the most monstrous thing he'd heard.

"Klaus if what you say is true, that mean's she's an abnormal. We kill those"

"We don't even know, what she could be" Klaus reasoned, placing her gently on the pier again so he could stand up, he wouldn't be disadvantaged that way.

"And I rather not wait to find out" He thought of Silas. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"We're not killing her"

"Elijah would" Kol stepped forward his stance threatening.

"Since when do you do anything Elijah say's" He growled "Place a hand on her and I'll tear out your liver" was his final treat.

"You won't be around her forever and the second you lose your guard I'll get rid of her" Kol remembered the feel of the gun strapped against his waist, it only had wooden bullet's but enough to kill a human. How fast could he shoot her without risking Klaus to pull out his own gun?

As if Klaus knew what he was thinking. He said "Pull it out and I'll throw you into the water with it"

Kol hissed. "Whatever, I'm leaving"

He started marching of the pier frustrated and restless. Klaus watch him reach down his side and Klaus stood in front of Caroline encase his brother decided to be an idiot but thankfully he flipped out a phone and dial some number. He faintly heard.

"Anna darling, wanna come for another round"

* * *

What was Klaus doing? Had his curiosity hammered down his better judgement by letting this strange girl live? Wouldn't she just stab him in the back when she woke up? Vampire's looked like humans but they weren't, Werewolves looked like humans but they weren't He had been capable of killing them but why had he spared her.

He lifted her in his arms and held her bridal style; she'd have to stay in his room tonight. It had only one bed that he would give to her. It's not like he would be sleeping tonight.

Her eyelids hadn't opened but underneath her lids her eyes were rolling and goosebumps perched her skin as her parted mouth closed together and opened again. Klaus was trying not to look down at her peaceful face unlike his drawings.

"Damon..." She murmured

"Damon put Klaus down"

"Damon please"...

* * *

**In my story, Caroline is the sister of Stefan and Damon encase no one caught on to that :) Please leave what you think on your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Exorcise the Past

_Chapter Song: Seven Devils by Florence + Machine _

The flushing sun poured itself, sweetly in the gardens, there was hegdery enclosing the large space entitling this was Salvatore land and onlookers weren't appreciated. The garden was very beautiful, hand picked flower's still remained from when the head mistress of the house was still living, the lush spring grass was greener than ever and tracks of tiny stone pathways spiraled the gardens back and forth so one could pleasantly stroll around the gardens without notion ones shoes could get dirty. At each end of the pathway apart from the one at the entrance to the back of the house; had white marble statues of angels, some with bows others in pray. The builders used the same white marble to enhance the house with great white columns.

Caroline was briskly walking around, her hands rested together patiently behind her back. It was her but not, she felt like an onlooker to a scene; her actions and speech not under her own control.

Caroline stopped her walk to pretend to be interested in a drooping flower belonging to a proud miniature tree. Her fingers congressed it's dying petals while her head swiftly turned back to the house.

A lady stood behind its window watching her. She was an exquizard thing. Her long brunet hair fell down her shoulders gracefully and her olive skin was prim and unblemished in the slightest. Her petite frame was fitted in a scandalous blood read frock, tightening at her bosoms and her waist. Her devilish dark eyes followed her and wasn't unnerved when Caroline caught her looking. Instead she raised a daring eyebrow which caused Caroline to turn her face away quickly and return on her stroll.

As she was walking a stranger's hand comforted her back but she was not in shock or jumped at it as if she knew exactly who it was.

Caroline breathed out "Klaus". He was wearing a black suit not completely dressed she could see, he was missing his undershirt, the naked bridge of his chest exposed.

"Come" he whispered in her hair and so she did. He guided her further away from the house but still on the pathways. His curly locks were still messy but she didn't mind the roughness of his looks. She just wished his eyes were calmer.

When they were far enough he was sure they would not be overheard. He removed his hand and stood before her.

"Love you are playing with fire" His eyes flickered back to the house and she was aware who he was talking about.

"Katherine would be a foolish if she would make a move on me; she will not risk losing my brothers"

"Your brothers a blind enough as it is, I'm sure they could over look her actions" His voice had hatred in it's tone

"Klaus my brothers would never pass me being in danger or ever cause it"

"You think too highly of them"

"Not highly enough"

"I have a better proposal" He looked her directly in her lovely greeny-blue eyes. "Come with me"

"Oh Klaus n-"

"Please Caroline you will be safe some place far far way and we could be happy together"

"Klaus no" Caroline finished, she watched the hurt shuffle in his eyes

"Do you doubt I can keep your safety"

"No"

"Do you doubt I can make you happy"

"God no, Klaus!" She reached for his hand and rubbed his palm, giving her earnest of smiles. "You make me beyond happy"

"Then please Caroline tell me what I must do for you to come with me" He begged

"I am not running away"  
He shook his head but she continued. "This is my family, my home, my memories" At the last one she pulled his hand closer to place it over her heart. His eyes didn't cover in lust which she admired. She let her fingers slip away so it was just him holding his own hand against her heart.

A sad smile arise to his lips and he moved towards her, his hand brushing upwards, trickling the top of her breast, her collar bone and up her neck till it made her chin. Caroline hummed in delight. It pondered underneath her chin and tilted her head to level with his.

"I can't loose you"

The emotion weaving in his voice, weaken her knees.

"You always find me anyway" she responded. The flutter of appreciation went through them both as if they were remembering something from the past.

"Get your hands of my sister" Damon came charging. Klaus did not do as he was told and turned to glare at him.

"Damon" Caroline spoke surprised taking away Klaus' hand. Her brother stalked passed her and pushed back Klaus like a villain, next laying a punch in his jaw. Klaus didn't retaliate like his annoyed expressed wanted too. He stayed sober from his anger for Caroline.

"Damon!"

He ignored her lifting him by his back suit, to shake him violently in the air. A snarl poisoned his face.

"Damon put Klaus down!"

"Damon" She cried, running in to intervene. She tugged Damon's white shirt in desperation.

"Damon" her voice let out and blackness returned to her vision.

* * *

Caroline flew up from her lying position, kicking of the sheets trying to in capture her. A dim light, lit the room. She wasn't home anymore. Trying to expect anything and everything she furiously turned to every direction. Oh spirits what was this place. Once she calmed realizing the surface she was sitting on was not unpleasant she focused on what was just in front of her. There was a red velvet armchair with a shaken man sitting straight and on its edge.

Was this the place she had fallen too? Was this god's world? Why hadn't her dreams stopped? It was the only thing she had seen as a positive too falling but apparently human's dream too, worst more vividly.

The man was dressed in a black low cut shirt, shaped for his chest and black pants. He had short curly hair and eyes she wished were calm.

Caroline screamed.

* * *

The blond, murmured continuously in her sleep, he had barely heard her the first time she started talking in his arms.

She repeated "Damon" A lot, the same name she yelled out when falling from the sky. He wondered if he was someone important to her, someone who had wronged her but as Klaus crept nearer to the hotel. He caught what he thought was his own name. It would have been impossible though. They had never met; he was the one who had to work sleeplessly to find out who she was. He riddled it out that he was becoming delusional it was late and she had certainly given him the night he would never forget. Not in a good way. So perhaps he was imagining her murmuring his name instead of the constant "Damon".

Klaus made his way to the front desk and was greeted by a yawning receptionist. He recognized Klaus immediately his eyes widening at the sight of the girl he held in his arms; Looking over her bare legs, wondering if she was naked underneath the jacket. He fumbled the keys to Klaus. "Wild night" he Commented

"You could say that" Klaus walked off to his room.

* * *

She screamed. Her face twisting into the one he witnessed in his dreams. He couldn't handle it. He had to stop it. Speeding to her, he crouched on the bed. The girl threw herself to the wall trying to get the furthest she could away from him, curling her legs against her chest.

Klaus leant more on the bed and covered her mouth to muffle her screams. He didn't care if people were awaken by it. he didn't care if they had thought he murdered her. He just wanted to not hear her scream. He had endured months of it, every single second felt like hell.

"Stop It" He shouted at her

Caroline's eyes were engulfed in fear, tears leaking but her sound evaporated.

"Sprites help me" She kept repeating over and over again in her head.

His face was exactly the same. Though he had been much nicer in her dreams, still he wasn't supposed to exist. He breathed out his frustration both of them were breathing heavily.

"Are you done" His voice far from sweet

She paused looking over his face. He made her scared. For the first time she felt the intensity of fear. It burdened her heart and made her eyes water even her body trembled a bit.

She didn't indicate any sign of a yes. Her face after being half covered by his hand still was written in the expression she held in his dreams.

He backed off her; an unreleased gasp left her mouth. Furrowing his brows he couldn't bare to look at Caroline. Was her name really Caroline?

"Stop looking at me like that" He said

"You scare me" She blurted out, more surprised at her own words than him appearing. The curse of falling was to adapt human emotions. Love and Hate were spoken as the cruellest back Above but fear seemed pretty well bad to her too.

"I can have that effect on people" he said more sincerely.

"People?" How could she forget this place was populated with an ever-growing amount of humans.

"How many people are there in this world?"

Klaus looked up at her with confusion, the oddness of her situation had brought her to ask her 'that' question?

"A lot" He answered lamely

Caroline's fear was easing her heart beat reducing and the curiosity of this world had gotten the best of her. Stefan said it was a bad trait of hers to pass things of lightly.

"Do they all interact with each other?"

"If they want to" …"Who are you?" It was his turn to get his questions answered.

"I am human" She answered bluntly it didn't feel familiar by her tongue.

"That's a positive then" He muttered "Do you have anything I can call you by?"

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes Salvatore"

Klaus shut his eyes. He hadn't read anything about the Salvatore part but she had the three same names stated by the document and the same appearance. Nothing was adding itself up. It would do him good to get some air. Getting of the bed he grabbed his leather jacket that had been thrown on the ground and open the door.

"Are you Klaus Henrik Mikaelson" She asked shyly after him.

He stopped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3! I hope it was enjoyable enough :)**

**When Caroline says Spirits help me, it the equivalent to "God help me" or "Lord help me".  
Caroline's Dreams are from 1864...**


	4. Some Call This A Carzy Universe

Chapter Song: The Devil's Tears by Angus & Julia Stone

_"Damon, Damon, Damon" Caroline came rushing into Damon's chamber's. _

_Damon shot up shocked to see his distressed sister, tears crawling beneath her eyes. She ran to his chest and he curled his arms around her. It was suppose to be Rest hour for them, he himself wasn't supposed to be up but he found it hard to concentrate after a whole Noon hour with the gorgeous Elena. _

_"Shhhhh, it's alright" he said gently patting her blond curls"_

_"I had another dream" she cried "I could feel the fire, Damon I could feel it!" _

_"That is not true Care; fire only exists in god's world"_

_"It was real!" She swore, tearing her body away "You have to believe me Damon it's not some stupid dream again, I felt the fire"_

_"You'll see the Guardian's in the morning and they can stop your dreams Care it's nothing to worry about"_

_"No, No No" She shook her head furiously " They've tired, they've tried but they keep coming back" Her compulsive sobbing eased and she lifted her teary bluey-green eyes up to face him. She was so confused. No one else understood her dreams. They all said go visit the Guardian's they'll take them away, they'll make you forget, they'll make you feel better but no one was helping her. _

_"Why is this happening to me?" _

_Damon gave her a grim smile "I don't know but it can't hurt you, I won't let it"_

_"I really hope so but Damon it felt so real, they were all around me, it stung and I screamed for someone to help me but no one would help me"_

_She caught the flicker of uncomfortableness in her brother's eyes. He thought she was crazy they all did! Caroline shut her blabbering and backed away. She had always turned to Damon for help but something was different about him. _

_"Caroline" He soothed taking steps forward. She took two more back, his changing position revealed a face behind the chamber window. An olive skin face with large deep brown eyes, written in a surprised expression. Caroline caught Elena's eyes. _

_"I need to go" She swallowed_

_"Are you sure?" Damon said "You could rest here, it's no bother" _

_"No I need to get as far away from here as possible" She almost ran to the chamber door, reaching it, she opened it as quickly as she could fumbling with the handle. Damon called her name out for the very last time. She hesitantly glanced back at him._

_"Caroline let's just keep this between you and me, there's no need to worry Stefan"_

* * *

_"Are you Klaus Henrik_ Mikaelson?"

Klaus stopped, "How do you know _that_ name" he growled

"Oh" Caroline uncomfortably shuffled, "Well I know you dislike being called Niklaus so I figured..."

"How do you know" he demanded turning himself to face her. She was right; Niklaus was a name he was known to by vermin. It sounded vile on everyone's lips. Almost dirty but he had not been surprised by her knowing his name was Niklaus nor Klaus it was the _Henrik_ part that stopped him dead.

Caroline didn't follow; he didn't like being called Niklaus so she hadn't called him that. He knew her name so why couldn't she know his? What was the real surprise of the situation? She was the one seeing faces from her dreams. Not him.

"How do you know" he said louder.

"Why do you raise your voice at me?"

Klaus blinked.

" You've asked something three times and each time you become louder and louder" she continued

"What?" Klaus shook his head, "I asked it over and over because you haven't answered me"

"They're you go again, your voice got louder _again_" She snapped, she was looking at him like she was ridiculous.

"Because you haven't answered m-"

'You're a very impatient man aren't" she observed

" I'm not impati-"He caught on, she was averting the subject. Her doe eyes innocently sweet, hid her agenda to not answer his question.

"No your right _Caroline, _I'm a very impatient man"

The way he said her name made her shiver.

"...So tell me how do you know my name?"

Caroline was stumped; she had expected him to get more defensive. God's creatures were known to have heavy pride. She couldn't tell him about her dreams. She was aware her position was not a safe one. What did they do to crazy people here? Did they lock them in some sort of prisons? He would surly think that she was crazy if she told him she knew his name from her dreams. That they were some sort of _lover's_ in her dreams.

Klaus approached her; she was searching around the room for answer's or more like a distraction, a lie to come up with . Caroline was like a child too afraid to confess to something.

"You can't distract me" he said smoothly.

She finally settled on his face, her gaze flickered between both of his eyes as she raised an eyebrow.

Had he'd always been this close to her?

He claimed he couldn't be distracted?

"You wanna a bet" she said

* * *

"YOU'RE_ CRAZY" Caroline cried, _

_"I will protect our family and this demon will hunt you down, you've heard her threats"_

_"Please, you can't do this... Klaus!"_

_Caroline didn't care about her manner of walking, that her frock would be peppered with dirt if she didn't pick it up appropriately. All she did care about was forcing him to stay. _

_She lanced her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss him most passionately. His few protested flew away as he gave into her kisses. Taking in the heat she had to remember to stay focused. Her hand travelled to his golden curls and the other one stroked down his back until she curved away, reaching for some glass object. _

_Klaus' lips parted from her, his hot breath circling her cheek "I swore I could not lose you, for eternally I would be lost wondering for you". _

_"You are crazy" she whispered back_

_"Love, so are you" _

_He gave in to another kiss before she shattered the glass against the back of his head. _

_" I'm so sorry" a lonely tear fell. _

* * *

_ You wanna a bet?_

Caroline caved her lips on his. This could distract men could it not? It had distracted him before.

Klaus' eyes widened as she unexpectedly, launched for his mouth, she didn't just brush his lips but deepened a kiss, her arm out of nowhere pulling him closer onto the bed. The warmth greeted him with utter bliss and his eyes subconsciously closed, reacting to her movements. He found himself cradling her cheeks to kiss her harder.

Caroline bewildered it had work. She felt giddy, pleased with herself and something else bubbling inside her chest. Like in the dream she snaked her hand into his hair and one hand down his back, perfectly, something was on the small table beside the bed. It was not clear like the object she had previously used instead it was solid and fitting easily inside her palm.

His kisses increased, not that she had trouble keeping up, her mouth was open to him but what was not to the plan was that with his weight she had fallen onto her back.

If she was going to hit him across the head he would surely crash down on her. Suddenly the objected in her hand vibrated, it also beeped, excessively. They broke apart as she accidentally dropped it onto his back in surprise.

"What the-" Klaus felt the prang of his phone being dropped onto the mid of his back. The thing cluttered of the bed and fell onto the floor. Caroline who he just been tranced by tried to scramble from underneath him. He got of her immediately.

The phone continued to ring...

* * *

Kol banged the first drink he'd had, from getting back from finding the lunatic woman who fell from the sky. What was his brother thinking, letting her live?

"I wasn't expecting your call" Anna briskly stepped out from the bathroom; she had changed from her bar-tending clothes into something sluttier again. Men didn't call twice. They just didn't. This client was just here to finish what he had started earlier that night.

"This can't happen again" She came closer to poke, him in the chest.

He nodded, barely interested "Does this hotel have anything better?" He gazed back at his empty drink.

Anna sighed; "Yeah, yeah" She pushed her long black curls behind her shoulder and made her way to the fridge. She wasn't paying for the room, she could give him the most expensive yet highly overpriced drink from the fridge and she was free not to pay.

"Good then" Kol said, heading to the bed.

Anna poured a large amount for Kol and not so much for herself. She had to stay reasonably sober.

"Here you go" she presented the drink to him, her eyes catching his wallet.

"Thanks" chugging most of it down. "You know my brother is an idiot" he spat afterwards

"Really" Anna answered.

"Yep as soon as he finds some dangerous hot blond, he says is suppose to be deaddd he tries to protect her, how stupid is he?!"

"He sounds crazy" Anna played along

"He's out of his minddd" he slurred. "I even had to text dear Rebekah to text damn Elijah to talk sense in idiot Klaus"

"What a good brother you are" Anna purred

"Hopefully Elijah can convince Klaus to get rid of the bitch"

"Hey" Anna said as she moved onto the bed, undoing Kol's button's "What if your brother fell in love with this dangerous hot blond? you wouldn't be calling her a bitch then"

"No' Kol said "I would kill her"

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 4! I hope it was exciting and fun to read :)**

**Guardian's are being's from ****_Above_**** who can erase dreams, creature's like Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Elena might have. These dreams are actually, visions/memories from their past lives but for some reason Caroline still has these dreams even when the Guardian's take them away.**

**If it's confusing I'm sorry. Caroline and Klaus are reincarnated. They knew each other in the 1864 but something happened that split them apart. Now, they both dream about each other in present day. Klaus is human again (so his soul has returned to earth) but Caroline's soul was still** _above_ **but she has **_fallen_** to earth before she was suppose too, because she was falsely committed of a crime. ****  
**


	5. Terribly, Horribly, Dangerous & Strange

Chapter song: Overjoyed by Bastille

Klaus didn't remove his sights of Caroline. She was spinning around like a lost bird before remembering where the door was. She was quick paced and rushed to it scrambling with the handle that wouldn't budge. She pulled at it, unable to understand why it had opened so easily for Klaus but not for herself.

Caroline didn't appear to think of unhinging the deadlock. It gave time for him to swoop down and answer his phone. The ID notified it was Elijah.

"Not a great time older brother"

Caroline gave the door a weak kick.

"Never is with you. I have report that you've encounter something unusual"

Klaus' grip hastened on his phone, No way! Kol wouldn't have contact Elijah; the two hadn't spoken in over a year also the one thing about Kol is he never asked for back up not from strangers or family. It was often infuriating to work with him since he lazily left out/kept important details of the job and when he stumbled on a new lead he checked it out himself without checking in with anyone else. It was Klaus' part to not only track Kol down but to save his ass.

"Explain this report" He couldn't risk Elijah giving him orders to exterminate her. Not until he understood all the questions that encased her. The kiss briefly hovered the back of his thoughts.

Elijah took a deep breath "A woman falling from the sky."

"How is that so strange?"

"A dead woman" he cleared

"Don't know what you're talking about Elijah"

"Don't forge dumb Niklaus, woman from your dreams. _Caroline_"

"She isn't dead Elijah"

"But she should be. She was supposed to be dead but is living she can mess with your thoughts and dreams. She sounds exactly like a vampire-"

"She's human" Klaus cut in

Caroline paused, turning slightly her eyes caught onto his. _Human _she was being described as human but that was exactly what she was human. Saying it was different than hearing it. She wouldn't be returning to the _Above _every again.

"They're a many more monsters out there than werewolves and Vampires"

Klaus didn't reply.

"You can't open your arms to this abnormality"

The kiss briefly hovered the back of his thoughts.

"From now on I'll be more than careful" It was a promise directed to her. She wouldn't catch him so of guard again. Caroline tilted her head, her eyes not wavering yet.

"I swear I'll find out what she is and why she came here"

"Niklaus-" Elijah said disapprovingly

"I swear if it must be me. Then I'll be the one to end her existence"

_"Where is she?" Klaus demanded. _

_Katherine simply shrugged her shoulders whilst twirling a loose curl between to fingerers_

_"I know you know"_

_"I see why you're such a catch in Mystic Falls Mr. Mikaelson, you're terribly delicious in formal attire"_

_Klaus had promised to get dressed up for Caroline, she was going to be the gem of the evening, Co-hosting the event with Mr. Tyler Lockwood. Normally he wouldn't be interested in attending social gatherings but it meant a lot too his love. She'd been adorable rummaging through decorations and produce sent from the East to make it perfect for her guests. He had to admit that Lockwood was another factor why he had chosen to attend. The past few weeks, Klaus hadn't missed the boy's endeavours and his lurking eyes over her bust. Though Caroline innocently reassured they were just friends. _

_This was supposed to be Caroline's shining evening and hell would have to burn over before she would ever decide to not make her appearance. _

_"Cut it Katerina Petrova" His British accent thickly wrapped around her name. _

_Katherine's flirty expression evaporated. Her eyes flash black. "Where did you hear that?"_

_"I'll tell you once you tell me where Caroline is"_

_She gave a bitter laugh "What makes you think I know where your love is" She got of her bed, her dressing grown carelessly opening. _

_"Sweetheart the quicker you tell me, the better it will be for you" Behind his back he revealed a neatly whittled stake. _

_"Can you stake a 400 years old vampire before it has a chance to kill you?"_

_"Yes" Klaus bluntly answered. No cockiness or doubt radiated of him. He was completely serious. _

_Katherine's elusive fang protruded over her bottom lip. "Then I have no choice than too tell you"_

_"Yes"_

_"You love her?" _

_"Yes"_

_Katherine's features angered. "Then you'll be the one to end her existence" _

* * *

Klaus hung up his phone. He was aware there was a large chance of Elijah coming after him now, the moral brother coming to reteach the impulsive brother the codes of being a hunter.

Caroline's stomach rumbled, she immediately grasped it in fear. She felt the echo of her stomach it sounded like a low growl of some sort. Her mouth was watering but she was horribly confused as why it was? It growled again, her brow furrowed as she concerningly looked down.

Klaus bit back a laugh. She shot him a glare. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything" He put two hands in the air, in defence.

He had done something. She remembered Damon saying human often turned on each other. Had he punished her for trying to escape?

Klaus waited for the charade to be over. The blonde finding another excuse, no one could be that ignorant.

When it growled for a third time she jumped. "Help me" Her eyes widened.

"You're hungry love"

"For food?"

"Yes" he answered oddly

_Oh humans and their nutrients!_

God's creature's ate in the _Above _it all seem absurd another consequence of being human, would mean she would feel hunger.

"Can I have food?"

"Um... they're should be a packet of crisps in my bag"

"Where is your bag?" She asked

"Sorry sweetheart I'm not falling that" Klaus made his way over this black backpack and pulled it out from under his bed. There was a trunk underneath there with different sized specialized guns with wooden ammunition. He kept them close. A place where you slept was a place you could be attacked; the Mikaelson's had their fair share of enemies. Better to be safe than sorry if the situation occurred.

He yanked out a packet and through it to her. She caught the shiny packet and observed it most intently.

"I'm suppose to put this in my mouth" Caroline questioned

"No you open it up and eat the crisp inside" Klaus said slowly

She still looked unsure.

Caroline flipped the packet over to the dark blue side. _Open it_ she thought. Well it rattled like they're was something inside. She pressed on it.

"Haven't you ever eaten crisp before?!"

The packet burst, raining the continence onto the hotel floor. She scrambled to catch the ones free falling, stuffing a few in her mouth.

"These I pretty good" She licked his lips, he followed her reaction subconsciously.

"You're very strange Caroline Forbes"

"My last name is Salvatore" she corrected

"My middle name isn't Henrik"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic, I hope this chapter was one you enjoyed :) **

**The large amount of writing in ****_Italics_**** I'm sure you figured out is flashbacks/scenes from their previous life. Klaus was a Vampire hunter in his past life too. I repeat quotes/lines in my story trying to show parallels. **


End file.
